Karai, Alex, Leo, and Mikey's Lives
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: This is a story dedicated to one of my reviewers that likes the Karai/Leo pairing. I also added Mikey/Alex. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Karai, Alex. Leo, and Mikey's Lives**_

**Hey! This is dedicated to Scar of Mine. I wrote this cause she likes the Karai and Leo couple. Don't know why. But, this is also about Mikey and Alex. So, as always, enjoy!**

**And Alex has no clue about the turtles yet.**

**Here's the first chapter!**

"Karai? Can we explore the sewers?" Alex said.

"No!" Karai said quickly. Karai held a secret that she did not want her sister to know.

"Why nooooooot?" Alex wined. Alex was hyper. She had ADD, ADHD, and asthma. So she often fainted during battles. But not much. She was like all of the turtles. That was why Karai got along with her sister.

"Well, I guess we could..." Karai said. 'I guess it's time I introduced her to the turtles.'

"Yay!" Alex said jumping. Her asthma started affected her. Karai ran to the medicine cabinit in the bathroom of their apartment. She grabbed her sister's inhaler. She ran back to her sister and stuck the inhaler in her mouth. Her sister started breathing again. She pushed the inhaler out of her mouth and started breathing good again.

"I'm fine sis. Thanks." Alex said.

"NNo prob. Now lets go." Karai said, walking towards the door.

"Um... Karai?" Alex asked.

"Yea?" arai asked, turning around.

"You do know we're still in our P.J's, right?" Alex asked, holding back her laughter. Karai looked down and saw she was still in her blue tank top and white shorts, as well as her hair being a mess. Then looked up and saw her sister in her orange tank top and black shorts.

"Right. Let's go change." Karai said.

So Karai changed into her blue top, jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

'I guess it's time for a change.' Karai said, referring to her hair being in a ponytail.

Alex got dressed into an orange top, short shorts, and orange high tops. She put her long hair in a side braid.

"Yime for a change!" Alex thought cheerfully, grinning at her reflection, wondering why Karai why all of a sudden she accepted going to the sewers.

Karai and Alex then left the building, went to the closest sewer opening and jumped down. Alex was the one to close the opening. She joined her sister. They walked throughout the sewers. Then out of nowhere, a green foot knocks Alex to the wall and a sword it up at her neck.

"Leo!" Karai yelled. The blue-masked ninja turtle looked at Karai.

"Leo! Why are you doing this? Look at how scared she is!" a purple masked ninja turtle yelled at his brother. The one known as Leo looked at Alex.

Alex's eyes were a baby blue, filled with scaredness, timidness. Then turned icy, and determined, filled with rage.

Alex knocked Leo into the wall. There was a flash and Alex now had a black ninja outfit on, her orange hair in a high ponytail, and had katanas on her back.

"Alex..." Karai said.

Alex saw the red bandana get mad. She smirked. He attacked. She easily dodged, and knocked him into the sewer stream. Then both the purple and the orange bandanas attacked, purple with a bo-staff and orange with nunchucks. When it was time, she jumped back and the two knocked into each other. She smirked.

"ALEX!"

**Hey guys! This was dedicated to Scar of Mine. As I said before, she likes the Karai and Leo pairing. So, here it is! But it's not only Karai/Leo, but Mikey/Alex. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karai, Alex. Leo, and Mikey's Lives**_

**Hey! Another chapter! I hope you like it! I dedicate this to Scar of Mine. As always, enjoy.**

**And I hope you liked the twist at the end of the previous chapter.**

**Warning: Language**

Alex turned around, and saw her sister standing with her arms crossed across her chest, giving her sister the stare.

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"Why did you do that?" Karai asked, going over and helping Leo up.

"They were trying to hurt me! Couldn't you see that?" Alex said, going over and helping Donnie up.

"I could, but when I said Leo, you couldn't have realized that I knew Leo?" Karai asked, walking over and helping Raph up.

"I was in the mode sis. I'm sorry!" Alex exclaimed, as she walked over and helped Mikey up.

"Wait. Karai, this is your sister?" Leo asked.

"Yea." Karai answered.

"Sorry dudes. I didn't know my sister knew you. I very sorry. Please forgive me!" Alex begged.

"I do dudette." Mikey said, smiling.

"Well, you seem smart, so I guess I forgive you." Donnie said.

"You do pack a punch, so, I guess so. But ya gotta teach those moves." Raph said.

"Okay!" Alex exclaimed. "I'd love to!"

"Leo?" Karai asked.

"Yea. I forgive you. Would you like to teach me and my brothers your moves?" Leo asked.

"Well, you do know it's a combination of all of you guys' moves, right?" Karai asked.

"It is?" Raph asked.

"Yea. It's like, one day I came home, and all of a sudden, she developed all the personalitys of you four. It's wierd." Karai said.

"Wow. Thats strange. And ususally, it's statistically impossible." Donnie said calmly, then started freaking out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SCIENCE WAS WRONG! I'M SO FINISHED! I DON'T KNOW-" Donnie said, before Alex kicked him into the wall.

"ALEX!" Karai scolded.

"No. It's fine. At least I'm calm now! Thanks er... Alex?" Donnie asked, unsure if it was her name or not.

"It's Alexandria. But Alex is what everyone calls me." Alex explained.

"Okay. So, what are you doing in the sewers?" Leo asked.

"Well-" Alex started to explain, before they heard a roar.

"Oh no..." Karai said.

"LH..." Alex said.

"You two know Leatherhead?" Mikey asked.

"Questions later, saving LH now." Alex said, and ran towards the source of the roar.

"Typical Alex." Karai said, then ran after her sister.

"Come on bros!" Mikey said and followed the girls.

"Mikey!" Leo called, and ran after his brother, Raph and Donnie folloing him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ALEXANDRIA&KARAI::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"LH!" Alex yelled. She saw LH fighting a man who looked like an Animal Control man. Alex got mad, and knocked the man into the wall.

"ALEX!" Karai yelled, when she saw her sister knock the Animal Control man into the wall.

"Worry about calming LH down!" Alex yelled, dodging a punch. So Karai ran over and tried to calm LH down. But he wouldn't go completely calm. Then the turtles arrived.

"Guys! Help Karai calm LH down! I got this!" Alex yelled, blocking a kick from the Animal Control man.

So the turtles helped LH calm down. When he was completely calmed down, everyone turned to see Alex on the wall, having an asthma attack.

"Ha. An asthma attack. Pathetic teenage girl." the man said. Then got kicked into the wall by Mikey.

"Stay away from her." Mikey said, getting into a fighting position.

"Alex! Oh no..." Karai said.

"Give me that inhaler." Donnie said, grabbing the inhaler. Donnie ran over to Alex.

As Karai, Leo, and Raph kept LH calm, Mikey was fighting the man, and Donnie helped Alex heal from her asthma attack. When Alex was healed, she rubbed her head.

"Damn. That hurt! What the hell happened?" Alex asked.

"You just healed from an ashma attack. You can't do anything for awhile." Donnie explained, picking Alex up bridal-style, and walked over to Karai, Leo, Raph, and LH. Then Mikey came over.

"Knocked out cold!" Mikey said.

"Damn Mikey. You must really like Alex, cause you knock that guy out." Raph said, smirking. Mikey blushed.

"Mikey's blushing!" Karai exclaimed.

"Alex, I think you might be able to keep him calm!" Donnie said.

"Whatever." Alex said playfully.

"So, what now?" Leo asked.

"Well, Alex needs to rest, but it's daylight out, and she can't walk that much, or she'll faint or have another asthma attack." Donnie said.

"You guys don't mind if we hang out at your place, do you?" Karai asked.

"Nope. Come on." Leo said. LH went back to his place, while the turtles, Karai, and Alex left for the lair. They came up to a dead end. Then Alex said:

"This is just a dead end."

"Just watch." Raph said, then did something in a dark corner.

Then...

**Ohhh! Suspension for those who don't know what's about to happen! LMAO.**

**Anyways, next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Karai, Alex. Leo, and Mikey's Lives**_

**Hey! Another chapter! I hope you like it! I dedicate this to Scar of Mine. As always, enjoy.**

**Warning: Language**

"Wow..." was the only thing Alex could say, as they all went in.

"Cool, huh dudette?" Mikey asked.

"Hell yea!" Alex said.

The wall had opened up like a door. Inside was a living room, dojo, pond, computer area, and alot of other things.

Alex was now running around, being chased by Mikey and Don.

"Alex! Come here!" Don yelled. Alex started running backwards and fell into the water. There was another flash. Everyone surrounded the pond. When Alex came up, she was a giant turtle, wearing a ninja outfit that was black, black high tops, and black mask. She had blond hair.

"Alex? Is that you?" Don asked.

"Yea?" Alex said, then her eyes closed, and started sinking.

"No! She's fainting!" Don said. Leo jumped in, and came back up a minute later, and hoisted Alex up onto the ground. Karai started getting the water out of Alex's lungs, while leo went and grabbed a towel. When all the water was out of her lungs, Alex got her inhaler shoved in her mouth and she used it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Alexandria&Karai:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"So, that explains the whole turtle thing!" Mikey said.

Alex was now back to her ninja self, the way she looked like before the whole water thing. When Alex was all dried and sat down to rest, her and Karai explained they were not really blood related, but were very close. hey also explained about Alex being mutated by bishop, using Mikey's DNA. And that Alex had powers. Alex could control anything you could ever imagine.

"I do not believe the powers part." Leo said. Alex's eyes turned red, and the water in the pool started boiling. It started to gut windy. There were huge waves in the pool. And a vine appeared out of no where.

"Okay. Now I do." Don said, a little scared. Alex calmed down, and everything went back to normal.

"Um... so, uh... who wants to go on patrol?" Raph asked.

'This is gonna be funny.' Alex smirked mentally. Raph satarted jumping around and yelled "ow!". Alex laughed.

"Alex..." Karai said. Alex frowned and stopped Raph's feet from burning, and he fell into an empty chair. He glared at Alex. Alex just smirked.

"Tha' was not funny." Raph said. Everyone cracked up and calmed down.

"So... Donnie? Can I battle now?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yea." Donnie said. Alex stood.

"I'm gonna go on patrol." Alex said.

"Make sure you take a couple of people with you." Karai said.

"Mikey? Raphie? Would you like to come?" Alex asked.

"Sure dudette!" Mikey exclaimed, standing.

"Well, I do need to let off steam so... why not?" Raph said. So Alex, Mikey, and Raph left, Alex taking her inhaler witrh her.

**Hey! Another chapter! Sorry it was short. Had writers block. Plus I was busy doing youtube videos, which are very hard to do.**

**Anyways, please review! Thankies!**


	4. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
